deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sōsuke Aizen VS Dio Brando
Sōsuke Aizen VS Dio Brando is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Bleach vs JoJo!' Two people who will make you believe that you can trust them only to kill/dispose you later on will fight. '' Interlude Wiz: Sometimes you have to know who to trust. Build a relationship, get to know each other, and work together. '''Boomstick: But some people see trust as nothing more than a meaningless (MUDA, MUDA! - USELESS, USELESS!), tool used to mess with people to obtain their own goals. ' Wiz: Like Sōsuke Aizen from Bleach. Boomstick: And of course good ole Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armors, and skills of these back-stabbing bastards... Boomstic: Just say f**king, a**hole back-stabbing bastards who deserve a fate worse than death. It helps ease the hate and pain. Wiz: .....To see who will win a Death Battle. Polls Who Do You Think Will Win? DIO! Aizen! Who Do You Think Should Win? (Depending on the Results) Dio Brando Sosuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen (Cue Aizen's Theme) '''''Done by Shadow7615 Wiz: 110 years ago, a young man by the name of Sōsuke Aizen begun his Shinigami training where he quickly became the Soul Society's example of an outstanding Shinigami, and he quickly became a Lieutenant and even Captain within their organisation known as Gotei 13. Boomstick: Things we're looking up for the Gotei 13, then Aizen defected from Soul Society and his two companions quickly joined him, becoming a manipulator of events he had intended to happen before they actual did, tossing Soul Society into Chaos, talk about a shitty Monday... Wiz: Aizen quickly took residence in Hueco Mundo, where be begun planning his Arrancar army, recruiting the likes of Tier Halibel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and more to his army, but Aizen did not require these Arrancar to do the work for him, Aizen is a genius when it comes to combat, being able to fight against multiple opponents, once, he was outnumbered three to one, and he had no problem going up against them and contesting them all. Boomstick: Aizen is also a brilliant manipulator as he was able to deceive everyone in Soul Society that his supposed Death was real and that he had truly died for good, but most diabolical of all, he is able to trick a person's 5 senses in their body with his sword, Kyōka Suigetsu. Wiz: Kyōka Suigetsu is Aizen's primary weapon, his Zanpakutō, given a name before it's wielder even gains knowledge of it, but Aizen's quickly picked up on that and soon gained full control of his Zanpakutō's power. Aizen: My Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, has the power of "Complete Hypnosis", for the ability to succeed, one need only lay eyes on my sword at the moment of it's release, "Complete Hypnosis" then makes all 5 of one's senses become slaves to my control. Wiz: And he means every word, upon activating the Shikai release, when one gazes upon the blade, they become ensnared and paralysed by Aizen, allowing Aizen to go in for a devastating attack, however, Aizen does not use this immediately at the beginning of the fight, in order for the release to be activated, Aizen has to deem his opponent worthy of it's power, otherwise he believes it's not needed, just like how he didn't use it when he was outnumbered three to one. Boomstick: His sword isn't just a magic wand, it's also one hell of an actual sword, Aizen can use it for incredibly fast swings and cutting power that can cut through Ice, but he's not limited to sword combat, he's also got himself a mastery of Kido, spiritual techinques Shinigami access for various abilities, including magic S&M, sealing and destructive capability. ''' Wiz: Aizen despite being a master only shows his preference towards three specific Kido techniques, the Bakudo Techniques, Rikujokoro and Danku, and his most often used technique, Kurohitsugi, all of these are Aizen's best defences and offensive options as sword slashes may not always be the best option. '''Boomstick: But if the situation calls for more power and less humanity, Aizen can absorb the Hogyoku, a shiny orb Aizen co-created with Kisuke Urahara to make Aizen an absurdly stronger being in comparison to Shinigami and Hollow's alike, his fusion forms range from a White Cocoon, to Fabulous Hair to Butterfly King and finally to Monster Aizen, each transformation augments and boosts Aizen's already strong abilities. Wiz: His strength, speed, stamina, spiritual pressure, all increase dramatically higher than even his superiors, and once he reaches his Monster Form, Aizen is able to toss Fragor's, a technique capable of destroying whole towns, and he can catch his opponents in their tracks with Ultrafragor, he also gains the ability to teleport too. Boomstick: You may feel that Aizen's transformations makes him unstoppable, well, there was only one catch to using the Hogyoku's power, The Hogyoku has it's own agenda, and if Aizen is overwhelmed, the Hogyoku can reject itself from Aizen, forcing him to power down and leave him absurdly vulnerable, proven by when Ichigo Kurosaki, who's own Final Transformation trumped Aizen's and his Mugetsu completely annihilated Aizen and left him for dead. Wiz: But in spite of that one draw back, the Hogyoku is still a tremendous asset, it makes Aizen far stronger and tougher than any normal Shinigami would be able to withstand themselves, even when one of his allies betrayed him and ripped out his chest with poison, the Hogyoku regenerated Aizen's internal organs and let him keep fighting, and this was before attaining his Monster Form. Boomstick: Aizen is the embodiment of swords and magic, believe me, the last thing you want to do is fall victim to this guy's illusions! Aizen: "I am Aizen, Sōsuke Aizen." Dio Brando (Cue DIO's Theme) Done by Derpurple Wiz: The year is 1888, in Great Britain at the Joestar household. Dio Brando, an inspiring young man looking to be a lawyer, had decided to betray the Joestars' trust by trying to poison and kill both George Joestar I and Jonathan. Boomstick: During this he had also decide to give up his humanity to become a "supreme-being" by donning a Stone Mask covered in George Joestar's blood. And by a supreme-being we mean vampire. Wiz: Dio had later constructed a small but fierce army of the undead that would have been able to infect all of Britannia in less than a year. He had also convince several people to join him willingly like the infamous serial killer: Jack the Ripper and resurrected-knights Bruford and Tarkus. Boomstick: Also during this Dio had constantly tormented and taunted a small port town and Jonathan's group. Even after Dio had been bisected, beheaded and hit him Hamon while falling off a cliff, coming back to take Jonathan's body even though he was a severed head, and even died in Jonathan's arms was STILL considered a brother by Jonathan. Wiz: This and Jonathan's overall willingness, chivalry, and undying gratitude made Dio respect him. Though despite all of that he was successful in taking his body (yeah Hirohiko Araki don't explain that shit). Boomstick: Once he had Jonathan's body he proceeded in manipulating others to make sure the Joestar blood line was finished, this included getting a "Stand" named after the tarot card The World, banging a f**k tonne of chicks and draining their blood, and soothing people's hearts and minds even though they were scared shitless of him. ' Wiz: Like N'Doul/Dour - a blind man who knew no fear, Kakyoin - a cold yet warm and loyal person, Polnareff - a good-natured klutz & a heroic and protective Frenchman, Enya - a loyal 'til death yet twisted and murderous elderly lady, and Avdol or Abdul or however you say it - a dedicated yet serious and responsible Egyptian. '''Boomstick: Not only is his personality a death hazard but so is he. Dio Brando is a skillful boxer/fighter and has a very fond use and skill of knives. Dio is also a rather confident, careful-planner, and strategic opponent when beginning a fight and even when losing or fleeing one. ' Wiz: Dio's powers are even worse. Like his insane regeneration/super-human durability; Dio can recover from several grenades and human-sized-diamond teeth breaking and skull-crushing punches (though this requires blood). '''Boomstick: Speaking of blood, Dio can suck/eat people through his hands and the more blood (especially of strong people or Joestars) will increase his Super-Human Strength, Durability and Time Stop. Wiz: Dio can instantly freeze the body, blood and even air which leaves most of his opponents helpless and easy for Dio to smash into pieces.' '''Even a split hand hitting a wall can crumble a small-medium cobblestone house. As well as enough strength to make a flying detached arm decapitate several average humans. '''Boomstick: Not to mention the power to carry a 21-tonne bulldozer and hit it with his ELBOWS to make it explode.' Wiz: Dio can levitate & teleport, this can be seen in BOTH PART 1 & 3, meaning The World does not influence either and he could already do both. Boomstick: Dio also seems to have enhanced senses: For example, Dio can hear heartbeats and sense Joseph Joestar's Psychic Photography watching him. Wiz: His senses surpass the human level and overall physique surpass that of any human. Boomstick: Though Dio's most infamous power is his Stand "The World". A Stand so similar to Star Platinum, they usually manage to only slightly outweigh each other. Wiz: The World is able to move Faster-Than-Light or possibly even Massively-Faster-Than-Light as it was able to match and barely out-match the Faster-Than-Light Star Platinum and defeat Polnareff's Silver Chariot which could out-speed a Stand that travels in Light. Boomstick: The World is also slightly stronger than Star Platinum who was able to break through a whole set of human-sized diamond teeth! Wiz: This would mean that The World can devastate a small country or multi-city blocks with the power of two Mother-Of-All-Bombs. Boomstick: The World can also stop time universally, with a minimum of 5 seconds to an unknown maximum as Dio couldn't fully develop. The more blood for Dio the greater his powers, including his Time Stop. Wiz: Dio isn't your ordinary vampire so be wary, though he is one cocky and arrogant son of a bitch and tends to play with his opponents.Though this personality was also his downfall. Well alright, both combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* (Cue JJBA SNES - The World) ' Aizen is seen coming down to Earth. When Aizen does make it down to Earth he suddenly hears the sound of a powerful shock-wave. Aizen approaches the sound and sees Dio (with The World). Dio had just annihilated a whole arena of random combatants (Sakuya Izayoi, Alucard, Ganondorf, Scott Pilgrim, Esdeath, and Kenshiro) without a scratch! Aizen slowly approaches Dio, Dio quickly notices this and believes Aizen to be another challenger. Dio: "Another one? Who is it this time? A swordsman? (smirks) Are you going to try to slice me with that little butter knife of yours? Hmm...useless..." Aizen: "I am Aizen, Sōsuke Aizen and Kyōka Suigetsu, is no mere sword, dear foe. Hmm, you don't appear to be alive nor dead...What are you?" Dio: "I am Dio! The soon ruler of this WORLD!" Aizen: "Ruler of this World? (smirks) Don't be pretentious, nonetheless it is my job as a Shinigami to send the souls of the dead, or otherwise, to the Soul Society. And you my anomaly, or 'Dio', your soul must be sent to Soul Society at all costs!" *Both combatants are set and in fighting stances!* '*FIGHT!* (Cue Ichigo vs Aizen Soundtrack) Dio charges at Aizen, but Aizen is just standing... Dio quickly goes for a punch to Aizen, but Aizen quickly counters and hits Dio back with a upper-diagonal slash sending him mid-air. While in mid-air, Dio is quickly dropped back hard unto the ground by Aizen. Dio does a swerve kick, which Aizen quickly jumps away from. Dio then quickly teleports behind Aizen, Aizen responds to this by slicing then stabbing Dio in the chest, stomach, neck and face. This causes Dio to fly against the arena walls. Aizen then aims and fires Hadō''' at Dio, only for Dio to flawlessly dodge it. Aizen charges at Dio and motions for a (Hakuda) kick, Dio -to Aizen's surprise- blocks with ease and uses The World to strike at Aizen. Aizen: '''*While countering The World with his sword* "Strange, he seems to have this spirit protecting and following his every move...quite the anomaly indeed." Aizen then uses a Dankū to block The World's punches. Dio then falls unto the ground after he himself hits the Dankū and instead suddenly stands motionless. Aizen is confused and intrigued as to why Dio had stopped his attack, when suddenly The World appears Dio: "Useless!" Dio then immediately grabs Aizen by the throat and starts to drain some blood. Dio: (Laughs) "You weakling, weakling!" Dio squeezes Aizen's throat, then throws Aizen up and knees Aizen when he comes back down. Dio does this repeatedly though after one last one, Dio begins to repeatedly thrashes him to the ground all while still holding onto Aizen's throat. Dio goes for one more toss up in the air, once Aizen was lifted up he finally decides to repeatedly slash and fire several different simple Hadō techniques. This causes Dio to let go to which Aizen responds by slashing at Dio's head this time. Dio barely manages to catch the blade only for Aizen to fire another Hadō''' directly at Dio's face. The World manages to punch it only for it to disperse all over Dio. Aizen then slashes at Dio repeatedly and fires another Hadō sending Dio flying towards the walls of the arena and bouncing off them and onto the ground. '''*Switches to Aizen's Perspective* Aizen prepares to use Hadō #90: Black Coffin -without incantations- which begins surrounding Dio! Aizen: "There is no escape from the Black Coffin..." The Black Coffin appears to hit flawlessly! Aizen: "Its all over now..." ???: "I beg to differ! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA DA!" *Fists are raining down at Aizen* Aizen is hit by seemingly ever punch, the force of the punches bounce him back and forth on the ground. Aizen: "Still alive!? How?!" Dio: "Twas the true power of The World!" (Starts punching at Aizen again) Aizen manages to use a Dankū and several Bakudō Barriers to block The World's and Dio's various punches for about a minute. After a while Aizen is tired of just waiting and decides to use several barriers to in-case Dio. Dio quickly goes out of the trap before it was complete but is hit by a powerful slash from Aizen Aizen then tries to fist-drop the ground towards Dio's general direction, but Dio already got up in the blink of an eye. Aizen then decides to fire several Hadōs to occupy Dio. Aizen: *Firing Hadōs & slashing at Dio and The World* "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" Aizen activates a more powerful and incantation version of Hadō #90: Black Coffin that begins to appear around Dio. Aizen: "Just try to escape now." *Turns around in triumph* *Switches to Dio's Perspective* Dio: "Hmm, this move again? Useless..." *Time is Frozen Within An Instant!* Dio moves away from the Hadō #90: Black Coffin before it begins and heads towards Aizen. Dio then uses The World to pummel Aizen, uppercutting Aizen with several punches. This would send Aizen higher and higher with each hit as soon as time resumes. The World then switches hands and punches Aizen's whole front body repeatedly. Dio punches Aizen's back repeatedly while The World continues to punch the front. Dio: "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA~!" *Time Resumes!* The last punch sends Aizen to the ground directly to where Dio was in Aizen's perspective. Aizen notices he is inside his own Hadō #90: Black Coffin. Aizen: "What? Ho-" *Aizen is hit by his own Hadō #90: Black Coffin* The Black Coffin disperses and the smoke and dusts disappear. Aizen is nowhere to be seen! Dio: "What? Did he survive his own attack and disappeared? Or did he get obliterated? Aizen: "I secretly absorbed the Hogyoku, transformed into my Monster Form and teleported! All of this was planned before casting the incantation!" Dio: *Turns around* "Wait! What? Impossible! (Cue JoJo OST - Shoot Towards the Decisive Battle) *Aizen's overall stats: speed, strength, stamina, etc. has increased!* Aizen teleports away from Dio's and The World's attacks! Dio tries to punch again Aizen with The World several times but Aizen keeps teleporting. And with each teleport Aizen begins to continuously slash at Dio. Each slash brings Dio higher and higher into the air, until Dio and Aizen are out of the arena! Aizen then slashes one last time striking Dio all the way down back to the ground. Aizen is still in the air and decides to fire another more powerful blast technique around Dio's direction. There is a thick dust cloud surrounding the arena floor. Aizen lands perfectly to the ground only for The World to greet him from behind and Dio also decides to drop by Aizen's from underneath Aizen's feet. Aizen is caught off-guard and Dio trips Aizen while The World starts punching the back of Aizen's skull. The World delivers one last punch in an upper-cut style to Aizen's skull causing him to flip counter clock-wise. Dio knees Aizen's back and then kicks his ass, literally, sending him flying through the arena's walls. Dio waits and puts his head on the ground to listen for a heartbeat but hears nothing. As was just to begin to get up and walk away Aizen is seen right above Dio! Aizen fires the Fragor Attack at Dio! Dio: "Impossible! Hmm...I guess it can't be helped, THE WORLD!" *Time is Frozen* Before the Fragor could even be fired, Dio has frozem time once again! Dio proceeds to drain Aizen's blood, then quickly lands several powerful punches centered at Aizen's abdominal region. The punches were able to wound Aizen. Then Dio also begins to aim all of his knives at Aizen! *Time Resumes* The beam misses Dio as he is seen standing near the stairs of the arena, ready to leave. Aizen is once again sent flying through the walls of the arena as well with all Dio's knives hitting him. Suddenly Aizen appears in his Monster Form behind Dio! Dio turns around in pure disbelief! However, Dio can see a slight wound where he had hit Aizen giving Dio an idea. Aizen begins to kick, slash, uppercut, and stab Dio repeatedly for over a whole minute! A last hit sends Dio flying through the stairs of the arena and into a corridor. Aizen rushes towards Dio with sword ready to slash. Aizen: "You are definitely a strange and strong one, 'Dio'. I claim you worthy of being one of the few to witness the power of Kyōka Suigetsu! Prepare to meet fate and your final and true death!" Suddenly Dio's senses begin to falter! Dio loses time to counter Aizen's slash and is once again stuck in one of Aizen's combos! Dio tries to counter but every time manages to hit something other than Aizen, this also causes Dio to lose his right leg and left arm. Dio is lying on the floor in the center of the arena, Aizen ready for another strike. Aizen: "Hmm, so much for 'The Ruler of the World'. Time to finish this! Now my anomaly, face true death!" Suddenly Dio shouts. Dio: "THE WORLD!" (Cue Theme of DIO) *The World is behind Aizen* Aizen: "Not this damn spirit of yours again!" Aizen tries to hit The World only for The World to counter Aizen's sword with enough force to finally snap it off from Aizen and send it flying away. Though the sword managed to cut through The World's fist, The World continues to MUDA/pummel the s**t out of Aizen as Dio tries to regain his strength and put his limbs back together. Aizen tries to block The World's punches and teleport away but The World begins focusing it's punches to Aizen's abdominal region where it had originally made a wound. As Aizen is pre-occupied Dio has recovered enough to continue fighting. Dio: "Time to finish this, as you said! Dio jabs his whole left hand into Aizen's throat and begins draining blood! Aizen begins to freeze up from neck down! Aizen: "What? No! How can I be frozen!" *At this point Hogyoku is slowly beginning to leave Aizen* Dio: "You won't be the only thing that is going to get frozen! THE WORLD! TIME IS FROZEN AGAIN!" *Time is Frozen Again* The World grabs Aizen's shoulder and The World and Dio both punch, with the right hand, Aizen around his neck. (Dio punches from behind, The World punches from the front) This causes Aizen's head to be decapitated and severed from his body! Dio and The World both punch Aizen's abdominal region causing their fists to go through his body! Dio then quickly proceeds to jump up into the air, and bring a steamroller down with him! The steam roller smashes the frozen Aizen body and his unfrozen head underneath. Dio then begins to constantly punches the steamroller! *Time Resumes Once Again!* The steamroller explodes! *K.O!* Dio: "WRRRRRRRRRRY~!" (Dio begins to laugh in victory) Aizen is nothing but a mashed shinigami salad... Dio begins draining what is left of Aizen. Dio, some how from draining all of Aizen, managed to become a shinigami and vampire hybrid! Dio proceeds to kill everyone at Soul Society and all of Bleach-verse, including Ichigo. Dio is seen on a throne a top a pile of corpses sipping blood and laughing like Dio can. The screen fades to black... Results (Cue 8-Bit Sono Chi no Sadame) Boomstick: So, did Dio just kill a grim reaper? Wiz: Yes and no? Boomstick: Whatever, Dio did have superior strength and speed compared to Aizen, especially against base form Aizen. Wiz: It would also take a while for Aizen to consider Dio worthy of feeling Kyōka Suigetsu power as both would just wait it out due to their strategist-mind sets. Only when Dio would go all out after draining Aizen's blood and constantly use The World over and over would he then be proven worthy. Boomstick: But Wiz and Boomstick, Kyōka Suigetsu should have been able to trick Dio's senses! ''' Wiz: Well yes and no, it really could go either way. Dio's senses are beyond human, he is able to feel life-force on certain occasions and heartbeats and such. So it would either annoy his senses, be nothing to his senses, or greatly trick over his senses. '''Boomstick: Besides that The World would still be able to occupy Aizen regardless of what would happen to Dio's senses. And if The World managed to hit Aizen's sword KS would be rendered useless. It would also prove useless if Dio, oh I don't know STOPPED TIME? Wiz: Had Dio stopped time earlier against based-Aizen he would have won easily. As for any other transformation, it would take a while for Aizen to decide to transform. And when it does and Dio stops time, Aizen is completely helpless. Boomstick: Even if Aizen survived, Hogyoku would believe Aizen would have no chance against Dio as soon time resumed and leave Aizen to ultimately die, as Hogyoku did with Aizen's fight against Ichigo. Wiz: As well despite Aizen being a shinigami and being able to see spirits, it would bring reason he would see and possibly harm The World. If he can manage to hit it, as The World can stop time at will and move Faster-Than-Light as evidenced several times in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Boomstick: Dio has the whole World in his hands, Aizen is nothing more than a ghost to The World. Wiz: The Winner is Dio Brando. Advantages & Disadvantages Sōsuke Aizen +His skills and weaponry would potentially hurt The World and Dio to an extent +More versatile arsenal of skills and techniques +Most of Aizen's forms would be a tough match for Dio =Both are master strategists =Both can teleport and levitate as well =Unclear whether or not Kyōka Suigetsu would trick or just bother Dio's senses -The World wouldn't be affected by Kyōka Suigetsu's trick -Not as fast as The World -Hogyoku will leave Aizen if it believes he stands no chance -Has meet people as strong as Dio but not like Dio -No counter against Dio's Time Stop -Would take Aizen a while to believe Dio is worthy of Kyōka Suigetsu Dio Brando +Time Stop is a major advantage +Faster than Light reaction and speed +The World can break diamonds easily +The World moves around FTL-MFTL +Can keep up with most of Aizen's forms +Can regenerate easily +Blood makes his regeneration instant +Could counter, block, or dodge most of what Aizen can throw at him =Both are master strategists =Both can teleport and levitate as well =Unclear whether or not Kyōka Suigetsu would trick or just bother Dio's senses -Hasn't meet someone quiet like Aizen in terms of powers and abilities Trivia * This is the second episode of Season 2: Dio's Spree * May be followed by Madara Uchiha vs Dio Brando References * http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/S%C5%8Dsuke_Aizen#Powers_.26_Abilities * http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=820523 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Bleach' Themed Death Battles Category:Quincy Emperor Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015